Flip the Coin
by NettieC
Summary: Part of the June HBX Challenge - a snapshot into the lives of Harm and Mac, this time it centres on the well known coin flip.


Disclaimer: all the usual stuff...

**AN: These stories are in response to the HBX June Challenge. The Challenge (below) had a lot of good days to choose from, however, I am attempting to write snapshots of life for our favourite pair for each day / theme.**

I looked at the Bizarre and Unique calendar for June it occurred to me the sub title for the month must be "Harm". Some of the days include _Flip a Coin Day_ (June 1st), _National Chocolate Ice Cream Day_(June 7th), _Best Friends Day_ (June 8th), _Red Rose Day_ (June 12th), _Smile Power Day_ (June 15th), _Fresh Veggies Day_ (June 16th), _Eat Your Vegetables Day_ (June 17th) and it's _National Fresh Fruit and Vegetable Month_.  
So what is your challenge? **Write a story using one of the unique "Harm" days as your theme.**

**Flip the Coin**

"Flip the coin," said Harm pointing to Bud.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the General, catching the coin midair. "You're not going to decide your future by the toss of a coin!"

After a few more choice words, General Cresswell sent the elegantly dressed pair home to sort out the issue in a 'more adult manner' as he put it. And they did.

On the drive to Harm's loft, they discussed the possibilities available to them. In his living room they used a regular dime to make the decision for them; heads it was London, tails it was San Diego. Tails it was and although he was slightly disappointed, Harm never let it show. After all, a San Diego posting meant sun, sand, sea and being closer to his parents.

After celebrating with an amazingly thorough kiss, Mac handed Harm the coin once more.  
"Flip it again," she said and Harm looked at her puzzled.  
"Why?" he asked wrapping one arm around her waist.  
"Well, as I see it, I have my twenty years up soon," she began but Harm interrupted.  
"I already have mine," he said, not sure where she was going with this conversation.  
"I know," she said with a nod. "But in London I'll have everything I want..."  
"What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his other arm around her and drawing her close.  
"I'll have you and the chance for a family," she said quietly. "We're up against the odds conceiving naturally and while having my own command is an amazing opportunity and honour, it's certainly not conducive to starting a family."  
"Are you sure?" he checked once more.  
"Positive," she replied. "Absolutely positive."

After another deep, scintillating kiss, Harm flipped the coin once more. It took three attempts to have it come up heads.  
"Well, looks like London it is," Mac said, taking his hand and leading him up the few steps to his bedroom.  
"Looks like it," he concurred, pulling the zip down on her stunning red dress as he went.  
"Happy?" she asked as she turned and began to undress him.  
"Yes, but not half as happy as I will be once I get you naked and into that bed once more," he said with a grin.

Mac's peals of laughter delighted Harm and he would have sworn he had never heard anything as beautiful.  
"You're absolutely gorgeous, Mac," he said crawling over her as she settled into the bed.  
"You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself, husband-to-be," she replied, not really believing that the words were true.  
"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked as he kissed and sucked his way along her shoulder and neck.  
"No," she replied with a brief shake of her head.  
"I absolutely love and adore you, Sarah," he said stopping his actions so he could look her in the eye. "Thank you for agreeing to share my future,"  
"You're more than welcome," she replied kissing him quickly. "I'm so very glad we got our act together this time."  
"Me too," he whispered nibbling her ear. "Me too!"

As their encounter continued, Harm was trying to decide his next move. Their first and only intimate coupling had been earlier that afternoon and had been incredible, however, he had been the one on top and he'd heard echoes of their Paraguay conversation ricochet in his head. Not wanting to jeopardise their fledgling relationship, Harm wanted to make sure he got everything perfectly right.

Concerned about his distraction, Mac stopped. "Something on your mind?"  
"No," he said. "Well, yeah, there is actually," he admitted. "I want you so much and just want to make sure you ...well, I don't want it just to be about me...I want you to..." he stumbled.  
"Is this about actually making love or positions?" she questioned as she caressed his face.  
"Positions," he said sheepishly.  
"Flip the coin," she said. "Same rules – heads you win, tails I do."  
"Are you sure?" he asked before searching for a coin when she nodded.

For the rest of the night there were only two sentences of three little words uttered many times. "I love you" and "Flip the coin".


End file.
